Tails the Fox at 15
by Ksonic
Summary: Tails has only two wishes. To have a relationship like Sonic and Amy, and to build and run his own repair shop. But being so young... Can Tails convince the mayor to allow him to make his own repair shop? And what kind of a girl thinks a geek isn't bad?
1. Chapter 1

YAY! New story! Hope you guys like it. This one is about Tails. Well, here goes nothing. Please review! Tia has arrived. Who's Tia you ask? Read and find out! Please review. This story is taking place two years since Sonic returned from being Eggman's slave.

Ages:

Sonic: 22

Amy: 20

Tails: 15

Cream who is BARELY mentioned: 13

TIA!: 15

Chapter 1

Maybe, Someday

It was just one of those days; like a Sunday. I lay on the soft green grass, lazily watching the sun set for the day. I was in no mood to work on the X-Tornado. With Eggman gone forever, I didn't see much of a reason to anyway.

"Hard to believe it's been two years since Sonic told us about all that," I thought to myself.

Since Sonic had returned, he was often 'hangin'' out with Amy. For some reason, I was jealous of their strong relationship. I had never had a crush on a fox girl, rarely it seemed even seeing a fox like me.

I sighed as I turned in to go. The sun was setting, and besides, my phone was ringing.

"Probably Sonic," I thought as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey bro, what's up?" Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"O.k.," I responded. "You?"

"Great!" He cried. "I just dropped off Amy from our hang out."

I laughed and said,

"Why don't you just call it a date?"

"I donno," Sonic replied. "Guess it's safe to call it a date when talking to you."

I smiled. Sonic hadn't really changed since he had disappeared and come back. He didn't really want anyone but me and Amy to know what he really felt for Amy.

With that, Sonic began to talk about his date with Amy. I tuned out, not wanting to feel like I was alone.

"Hey Tails, you o.k.?" Sonic asked.

He must've sensed I wasn't listening.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I said.

I tried to listen that time.

After the phone call, I picked up a small, unfinished letter to the mayor. I planned to ask if I could build and run a repair shop for ground planes (like cars, only planes!) I hoped he'd be o.k. with it… But I knew I was young.

I sighed again as I looked at the started letter.

_Dear Mr. Mayor,_

_My name is Miles Prowler. I am a 15 year old fox, with a knack to build and repair aircrafts and ground planes._

That was as far as I had gotten.

"Oh well," I thought. "I'll think about it more tomorrow."

As I lay in bed, I wondered if I would ever have a relationship. I was so geeky with all my inventions… And could I ever make and run my own repair shop?

"Let's hope," I thought as I drifted off to sleep. "Maybe, someday, it'll all work out."

Tis the end of the first chapter with Tails! Hope you like it. Please review. Next chapter should be up soon…


	2. Tia

Yaya! Chapter two! Hope you guys like this one as well… TIA! Sorry it took so long! But I had other things as well!

Chapter 2

Tia

"Finally!" I thought as I looked at my finished letter. As I read it though, I frowned.

"No, no, no!" I cried out angrily. "This won't work either." I crumbled up the letter, and threw it over to the already full trash can.

I was about to try for the billionth time, when my phone rang.

"Oh what is it now Sonic?!" I asked in frustration as I went to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hiya Tails!" Sonic said cheerfully. "Waz up?"

"Oh I can't figure this stupid letter out!" I cried out in frustration. "It's getting really lame, really fast."

"Chill Tails," Sonic said. "It can't be that hard. Just say your name, age, your gift, and ask if you can build and manage your own repair shop."

"It's not that simple Sonic," I replied. "It just isn't.

There was a short pause, then Sonic said,

"Sounds like you're really stressed. Go for a walk or something Tails. Almost always helps me to run and forget my worries, but considering you can't run like me… A walk will do just fine."

There was another pause.

"Well I gotta go Tails. Just wanted to know how you were doing. Bye."

"Bye," I practically whispered.

After hanging up, I deiced Sonic was right; a walk would do me good. So without further ado, I set out for a long, peaceful, walk.

As I stepped outside, the fresh air immediately took a hold of my mood and changed it to happiness and peaceful.

It was a very beautiful day here. A slight breeze swayed the tree branches and flowers and the sun shone brightly on everything. There were hundreds of different kinds of flowers in the soft green grass, and even though a boy, I felt like I could've picked them all. But I let them be as I walked down the small dirt road.

After a while, I came across a house I had never seen before. It was painted a light blue, with a red roof.

"Cool," I thought. "It must be new neighbors. I'll go greet them."

As I walked up, I saw a young teen fox, probably my age, sitting in a field of flowers and picking a few here and there.

She looked a lot like me, but lighter in color and only had one tail. She wore a sky blue t-shirt, and a long brown skirt. For some reason, my feet moved to her, rather then the front door of the house.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

Startled, the young girl fox gasped, and looked up.

"Sorry to frighten you," I said. "I was just walking by, and I deiced to meet you guys, this house being new and all."

The fox girl smiled.

"That's alright," she said as she stood up.

"I'm Miles Prower," I said. "But my friends call me Tails."

"Pleasure to meet you Tails," she said. "I'm Tia. Tia Blunthsworth."

"Blunthsworth?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda weird, I know," she answered.

"Anyway, what brings you guys here?" I asked.

"Oh, we just had to get away from the big city," she said. "I'm glad, already starting to fall in love with the scenery here."

"Awesome," I replied.

Yeah, it is," Tia said. "But enough about me, what about you?"

"Me?" I asked. "I'm just a two-tailed fox with a knack to build and repair aircrafts and ground planes, that's all."

Tia smiled saying,

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Really?" I asked. "Most people think it's weird to like such stuff."

"I think it's cool," Tia said. "Not many people like that kinda stuff. I don't mind at all though. I kind of like that stuff too. People think I'm weird too so…"

"Yeah, maybe those people will stop someday," I said. "I hope so."

"You plan to do anything with your talent? Like I don't know… Invent stuff?" Tia asked.

"Well, right now I'm trying to write a letter to the mayor asking if I can build and manage my own repair shop," I replied. "But I'm younger then 18, so I don't know…"

"Well, just tell him your age, your gift, and ask if you can build and manage a repair shop."

"Sonic said those exact words…" I said startled.

"Huh?" Tia asked.

"Oh, nothing," I answered.

"Well, I better get going," Tia said. "Don't want my parents worrying. See ya around!"

"Bye Tia!" I called after her. I sighed, and then headed for home, to try and write that letter again.

Yaya! Tis FINALLY DONE! I'm sooo sorry it took so long. Lol anyway, tell me what you think! (Bluthsworth!) Chapter 3, here I come!

Sonic: Exactly.

Knuckles: Are you crazy, what are we gonna do?!

Sonic: I guess we'll have to go find them again."

LOL sorry, I love that part in episode 54!


	3. The Letter

Well, here goes chapter 3! Hope you like it! BTW, in there world, let's say that they can't have their own business unless they're 18.

Chapter 3

The Letter

_Dear Mr. Mayor,_

_My name is Miles Prower. I am a fifteen year old fox and I love to build and repair aircrafts and ground planes. I do a very good job with it too._

_I was wondering if I could build myself a repair shop for aircrafts and ground planes. I know I'm young, but I was hoping I could be an exception. Please tell me your thoughts._

_Sincerely,_

_Miles Prower._

I looked down at the letter and sighed.

"It'll have to do," I thought. I grabbed a stamp, wrote my return address, and headed to the mailbox.

"I hope it'll work," I thought as I threw it in the mailbox.

As I walked back, I saw Tia skipping up the road. Seeing me, Tia quickly bounded up to me.

"Hi Tails," Tia said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just mailed that letter to the mayor," replied.

"Great!" Tia exclaimed. "I hope it all works out."

"Me too," I responded.

"Well, I'm off," Tia said. "Mom sent me down to the grocery store to get some things. I'll see ya around!"

"O.k.," I responded. "Have fun shopping."

Tia laughed and said,

"Don't worry, I will! Bye!"

"See ya!" I called back.

I sighed as she walked off.

"Sure is a cute thing," I thought to myself. "Wait, what?!" I thought in alarm.

I chuckled as I walked back inside.

"Tia is cute, but that means nothing. Nothing at all," I said to myself.

My mind shifted then as I thought of the letter.

"Please say yes Mr. Mayor. Please."

Yaya! Tis done! Yes I know it's short, but that's me! Lol chapter four will be here someday! Who knows how long with me….


	4. Rules, Rules, Rules

Yay! Chapter four is now here! Not long again… Oh well! Pleae review!

Chapter 4

Rules, rules, rules

_Dear Miles Prower,_

_I appreciate your thoughts for a repair shop, but I must inform you with a heavy heart that you cannot build and run your own repair shop._

"What?!" Amy cried out angrily. "Yeah right he's sorry! He better have a good reason, or I'll knock his block off!"

"Chill Amy," Sonic said. "Keep reading Tails."

I nodded and continued.

_We feel a fifteen year old is too young to start their own business. The law says eighteen, and eighteen it shall stay. We are sorry for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Mayor_

"That's a terrible reason Tails!" Amy cried. "If I didn't believe in peace as much I would knock his head off."

"She's right Tails," Sonic said. "Don't let it stop you."

I just sat there, dumfounded.

"Maybe…" I started.

"What Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, you're old enough to build and run something right?!"

Sonic thought for a moment, then said,

"Yeah… But I don't know how to build aircrafts and ground planes nearly as good as you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said sadly.

"Well, we'll leave you alone to think it over," Amy said gently. "We'll let you know if we come up with something, right, Sonic?"

"Course," Sonic replied. "See ya later."

And with that, they left.

I still sat on my chair reading the letter over and over. I had really wanted this to work. But it wasn't.

I wanted to talk to someone. Maybe Tia could help. But I didn't want to burst out into tears, especially in front of Tia.

All of a sudden though… I got an idea.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's short.


	5. A Day With Tia

Well, I'm finally writing again! To me, a few days is a long time to not be writing! So here's chapter 5! Hope you like it and please review.

Chapter 5

A Day with Tia

_Dear Mr. Mayor,_

_It's Miles again. An idea struck me last night on how maybe both of us could be happy._

_I was wondering if you go for a different boss, until I'm old enough to run the repair shop myself. I could find the boss if need be. Please give me a chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Miles Prower_

I stared at the finished letter. I didn't know what else to do, and I wasn't going to give up so soon. I wished though, that someone was around, so he or she could tell me if the letter was good. But Sonic was probably on one of his afternoon runs right now, Amy was at Cream's, and you could never relay on Knuckles for much of anything.

I sighed, and looked out the window. Coming up the road, was none other then Tia.

"Maybe she could help," I thought to myself, as I walked out with the letter in hand.

"Hey Tails!" Tia said cheerfully when she saw me.

"Hi Tia," I replied.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, the mayor said no earlier, so I wrote another letter asking if there could just be a different boss," I responded.

"What?!" Tia asked. "Why wouldn't he allow it?"

"Too young," I responded.

Tia scoffed.

"Not a very good reason if you ask me. I mean, I barely know you, but I know you could do it! All I have to do is see that plane of yours in the garage. Stupid rules."

'Tell me about it," I said. "But hopefully he'll go for a different boss than me."

"Yeah, I hope it all works," Tia said. "Can I see what you wrote?"

"Sure, here," I said as I handed her the letter.

Tia quickly read it and smiled.

"Sounds like you really want this. It sounds awesome!" Tia exclaimed.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, really!" she said.

We smiled at each other for a minute, and then Tia said,

"Do you happen to know a faster way to get to town? I'd like to get there faster than a 15 minute walk, if you can understand that.

"Oh yeah, I understand," I replied. "And yeah, Sonic showed me a faster way."

"Great! You mind showing me?" Tia asked.

"No problem," I said. "Let's go."

So we set off to town. On they way, Tia said,

"You know, I've been wondering about two things."

"Oh, what's that?" I asked.

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way," she started. "But, do you have any parents? Or do you just live away from them?"

I looked on the ground.

"I was separated from them by that war," I replied. (The war I'm talking about is mentioned in my Sonic the Hedgehog's Past story.) "I haven't been able to find them. Same with my other friend's families."

"Oh, sorry I asked," Tia said.

"Oh that's ok," I responded. "You probably would've found out sooner or later."

"True," she said. "Also, who's this Sonic you bring up? Just another friend?"

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"You haven't heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?!" I asked. "He's The Sonic! Who used to save the world from Eggman so many times!"

"You're friends with him?!" Tia asked surprised.

"Yeah, since I was like 6 years old!" I said proudly.

"Wow, that's like way cool!" Tia exclaimed.

"You might meet him one of these days," I said.

We talked about random things until we got to town. But instead of leaving, I stayed with her. Tia didn't mind the help and company at all. It was nice to have someone to hang out with for the day, and I showed her where some things were in the grocery store. On the way back, I helped her with her bags.

"I'll have to take you in the X-Tornado next time," I said as we walked down the dirt road leading to her home.

"I'd like that," Tia said grinning.

I smiled back. I had a strange feeling when I was around her. It felt like my stomach was flipping many times.

All at once, Sonic came rushing by.

"What was that?" Tia asked trying not to fall over.

"Hey Sonic!" I called as he stopped.

He held Amy in his arms, probably taking her home from Cream's. Sonic blushed, and set Amy down.

"Just taking her home…" Sonic said.

"Yeah, right…" I said jokingly.

"So anyway, what's up?" Sonic asked.

He looked at Tia and gave me a look. He was smiling, but one eye brow was raised as if he was confused.

"Hello, who are you?" Amy asked Tia politely.

"I'm Tia. Tia Blunthsworth," Tia responded.

"Blunthsworth?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, kind of weird I know," Tia said smiling.

The girls began to chat then, and Sonic kept giving me looks.

"What?" I mouthed.

Sonic mouthed something else, but I wasn't sure what.

As I tried to understand Sonic, Amy began to take away the grocery bags in my hands.

"Tia and I have decided that we should get to know each other better, so I'm walking back with her," Amy explained.

"Oh, ok," I said, startled.

Tia giggled and said,

"See ya around Tails."

"Bye!" Both girls called as they began to walk off.

"Bye," I called after them.

"Oh, thanks again for your help Tails," Tia said.

"Your welcome. See ya around."

Wow, that took longer then I thought it would! Lol oh well, it's FINALLY here. (Yes, a week is a long time to me!) Next chapter should be short, so be prepared. Please review! Yeah, I know, the idea's not the best. But I tried!


	6. A Talk with an Expert

Well, here's chapter 6! It's going to be short… Oh well! Hope you like it, and like always, please review.

Chapter 6

A Talk with an Expert

The first words out of Sonics' mouth when the girls were out of hearing range, were,

"You like her, don't you Tails?"

"What?!" I cried.

"Just admit it Tails. You like the girl."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Well…"

I sighed.

"I just don't know Sonic," I said. "It's confusing."

Sonic laughed.

"Now you know how I felt!" Sonic said. "When I was your age and older, you always told me I liked or maybe even loved Amy. I didn't know for the longest time though as you know how I really felt."

Sonic smiled as if he was remembering when he first knew he was in love.

"Now though, I know that I do love her. I now see that you were right, I did like her. So, I think, you like Tia; you just don't know it yet."

"Well, I do have weird feelings around her," I replied.

"Just make sure you win her heart in the end Tails," Sonic said. "As you always said, you have plenty of time to win her heart."

I smiled.

"I hope I fall in love soon. You seem to love it with Amy."

Sonic blushed, and said,

"Tails, you got plenty of time. Don't rush it. And someday, hopefully, you'll meet her. Who knows, maybe you already have."

It was my turn to blush.

"Thanks Sonic," I said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here lil' bro," Sonic replied. "Same here."

Well, it's finally done! Man, you would think it wouldn't have taken days to write something as short as this! (Man, I am sooooo impatient!) Lol oh well. Chapter 7 is coming up!


	7. Good News, Bad News

Wow, it's been a long time since I've been in here! Well, I'm back, so here's chapter 7! Please review.

Chapter 7

Good News, Bad News

_Dear Miles Prower,_

_Seems like you got your heart set on this Miles. I got a better idea though. Why don't I hire someone to watch you? He'll be a boss in a way, but in a way not. You would be second in command then. But to get this, you must show me you can be in charge of something, by doing the building without my help besides signing the contract. Do we have a deal?_

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Mayor_

I almost fell out of my chair when I read the letter. Sonic, Amy, and Tia were all called on the spot.

"Great Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. "Lemme know if you need any help. I'll be there in a flash."

"Wow!" Amy cried. "That's great news. Just call me if you need any help, I'll be there."

When I called Tia, her mom picked up the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Blunthworth, is Tia available to talk?" I asked.

"Sorry Tails," Mrs. Blunthworth said. "She's really sick right now."

"She is?" I asked worriedly. "What's she got?"

"We think it's the stomach flu, that's all," Mrs. Blunthsworth said.

"Oh, well I hope she'll get better. Let me know if you guys need anything," I said.

"Ok, Tails, thank you."

"No problem."

There was a pause before Mrs. Blunthsworth said,

"Can I ask you something Tails?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" I replied.

"Would you mind, incase you know, we need it… If there's an emergency, could you fly us to the hospital in that plane of yours? I just can't shake that something bad is going to happen soon…"

"Anything you guys need," I replied.

"Thank you Tails. Just a motherly instinct, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand," I responded.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later Tails. When Tia can talk, I'll have her call. Bye!"

"Bye Mrs. Blunthsworth. Thanks."

MU HAHAHAHA! I like what I'm gonna do next! Anyway, I'm FINALLY done with this chapter. Next one's coming up soon!


	8. A Visit to the Hospital

Chapter 8 now! Yay! Please review. And no, Tia is not pregnant. She won't be until she's married. I'm against that.

Chapter 8

A Visit to the Hospital

(wow, maybe Mrs. Blunthsworth has a 6th sense like Sonic!)

It was 11 P.M. I watched from my seat as the seconds ticked by, thinking that any second, could be Tia's last.

At 8:30 P.M., Mrs. Blunthsworth had called, saying that Tia needed to go to the hospital. Now. She had been hit by a ground plane. I hadn't hesitated, and now, hours later, Tia was being filled with medicines and liquid, and was being pushed to live.

So here, Tia's parents and I sat, waiting for the doctor to tell us Tia's status. We had no idea how she was.

All at once, the doctor came through the door. Mrs. Blunthsworth was up in seconds.

"How is she?" Mrs. Blunthsworth asked. Mr. Blunthsworth (man, this last name is getting on my nerves!) took hold of his wife's shoulders to hold her back from jumping the doctor. I stood up.

"For now, she's stable.," the doctor said. "It's a good thing you brought her when you did."

Mrs. Blunthsworth cried into her husband's arms.

"It wasn't us who brought her sir," Mr. Blunthsworth said. "It was this young man who acted so quickly. Without him, well I guess my little girl wouldn't be here right now, now would she?"

He smiled weakly at me.

"Tha-thank you sir," I said quietly.

By then, I was wiped out. Tia's parents said I could go home, but I wasn't about to leave Tia. I was going to wait and see for myself that Tia was stable. I also wanted to tell someone bout all this. But Sonic, Amy, Cream and everyone else were probably asleep, and Knuckles didn't even have a phone.

I don't know what time I fell asleep, but I was awaken by my cell phone. It, was Sonic.

"Hey bud, are you ok?" Sonic asked. "You didn't pick up when I called you last night."

"Yeah, I'm ok Sonic. I'm at the hospital right now, waiting for Tia to be stable."

"Wait, what happened to Tia?" Sonic asked in worried tone.

"She was hit by a ground plane."

"Wait, what, when, how, where, why?! Since when?!"

"Since last night," I replied. "I was called at 8:30 by her parent, and I've been here since, waiting for me to be able to see her."

"Whoa," Sonic replied. "Yeah, I'm positive you like her."

"Sonic, this isn't the time for-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry bro," Sonic replied. "Well, I hope everything works out for ya. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. Not yet at least.

"Anyways, I'll talk to ya later ok?"

"………………."

"Aright, bye Tails."

"Bye Sonic. Thanks for checking."

"Hey, that's my job."

I smiled, and hung up.

Yeah, sorry it's short… Again. LOL when I start writing my "A Twisted Oliver Twist" (go to my profile for more details) the chapters will get really long! Trust me. Anyway, please review! Chapter 9's coming! :D


	9. Parents

Chapter 9 is coming your way at Sonic speed! LOL we wish! My friend says that he can write an entire paper within seconds… Only, it's invisible! LOL he's so weird. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy and like always, review!

Chapter 9

Parents… LOL

It was 10:00 a.m. when the doctor told us that Tia was awake and we could go see her and talk to her. Mrs. Blunthsworth was in her daughter's room in seconds, followed by Mr. Blunthsworth and me.

"Hi guys," Tia said weakly.

"Tia, my baby, are you alright?!" Mrs. Blunthsworth asked worriedly.

"Fine mom, never better," Tia said

"Never better, yeah right," Mrs. Blunthsworth scoffed.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Blunthsworth asked.

You could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"Better," Tia replied.

Mrs. Blunthsworth felt Tia's forehead.

"Well, at least you're not burning up," she said.

"I'm fine mom," Tia said again laughing weakly. "I'm not gonna die, so don't have a heart attack!"

Mr. Blunthsworth chuckled.

"See darling, she's acting just fine."

Mrs. Blunthsworth frowned.

"Well you never know with Tia. I should be able to worry about my little girl if I want to right?"

"I'm fine mom, ok, stop worrying," Tia said.

"I can't stop worrying!" she responded.

"Why don't we let Tails talk to Tia now, dear," Mr. Blunthsworth said, as he began to pull her away.

"Tails?" Tia asked. "He's still here?"

"Wouldn't have left you for a minute," Mr. Blunthsworth said.

I blushed.

"All yours Tails," he said, winking at me, as he and Mrs. Blunthsworth stumbled out the door.

Tia rolled her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Parents," she said. "Sometimes I wish I were like you Tails, without 'em around to bother me."

I chuckled, and sat down next to her.

"If you only knew what it's like without 'em," I replied. "You would give a thousand dollars, just to see your mother worried sick over something like a scratch."

Tia smiled and said,

"When did you last see them?"

I turned my face so Tia couldn't see my tears.

"I… I was only a young kit when dad left for the war… Only 5 when I had to go on that train."

"Oh, I guess I'd pay a thousand dollars to see my mom then," Tia said sadly. "Must be really hard without them. Not knowing if they're alive…"

"yeah, it is," I replied.

"Sorry I asked," Tia said. "I just get so nosy sometimes, as mom says."

"Hey, you ask as many questions as you want ok?" I said.

Tia put her hand gently on my own. I jumped, and then looked bashfully at Tia. I rested my other hand on top of hers, and we sat like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes. I had never noticed how beautiful her silver eyes looked, until then.

"Oh, Tails, what did you want to tell me a while ago?" Tia asked, forcing me out of her eyes.

Startled, I quickly remembered the mayor's response, and smiled.

"The mayor said yes," I replied.

"That's great Tails! I'm so happy for you!" Tia exclaimed.

"Thanks," I responded.

"If I ever get out of here, I'm gonna make sure I help you with the building," Tia said. "I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me a thing Tia," I explained.

"Well, it would still be fun to help," Tia said.

"Alright!" I said happily. "And while I'm at it, you wanna work as a check-in person? You wouldn't have to-"

"I'd love to Tails! I've been searching for a job recently, and this sounds much more fun then putting food in boxes!"

She grinned.

"Just tell me when, and as long as I'm not in this hospital bed, I'll be there."

"Great," I said. "Though I can't be boss."

"Why not?!" Tia asked.

"Mayor said he'd get someone above me, you know, make sure I do things right. I still need to respond to him."

"Oh well, that's better than nothing."

"Yeah, sure is."

It was the, that Tia saw how tired I looked.

"Tails, you looked wiped out!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't go home, wouldn't have been able to sleep any better than here," I responded.

"Well you can sleep peacefully now I would think," Tia responded, as she squeezed my hand.

"Alright, if you insist, I'll go," I said, squeezing her hand back.

"Thank you Tails, for everything," Tia said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," I replied.

Reluctantly, our hands separated.

"Bye Tails," Tia said as I stood up.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked.

"I'm just fine Tails. Now go get some sleep! You have to be able to think of a good response to the mayor."

"See ya later then," I said. "Bye, get well soon."

"Hope I will!"

With that, I went home, to get some much needed sleep.

**Woo, yay woo yay! Tis done!!! Ok, so you know the drill… Review!!!!! Lol 2 more chapters! Chapter 10 will be short by the way… AHG! Lol oh well! AHG! Tia's last name is getting to me! lol  
**


	10. The Mayor

Chapter 10 is now… Drum roll please…. Here! YAAAAY! Ok, I'm done amusing myself… lol… This chapter and chapter 11 are the last ones, so be prepared. Don't worry, there's always more… Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 11

The Mayor

"Your name?" the check-in lady asked.

"Miles Prower," I replied.

"Oh yes, here to see the Mayor. Go down the hall, and into the elevator. Then, to floor three and the first door to your right is the mayor's," she explained.

"Thank you."

"Have a good day."

I did what the check- in lady said, and found myself in front of the Mayor's office. I gulped, then remembered the faith Sonic, Amy, and Tia all had in me. I breathed deeply, then knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," a gruff voice answered.

Cautiously, I stepped in.

The room was rectangular in shape, and not as big as I had thought it would be. It looked a lot like the Oval Room in the White House on Earth, smelling deeply of fresh coffee.

In the middle of the room stood a desk, covered with neat stacks of paper. Sitting at the desk was the mayor himself, a short, big, cat. He looked up from his work then.

"Mr. Miles Prower, I presume?" he said, setting his paper work down. "Sit down, please."

I sat down, as told. He eyed me, suspiciously and I shivered.

"Well, do you agree with my plan?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I replied.

The mayor smiled.

"Good. We shall start preparations immediately then."

Over the next hour or so, I talked everything out with the mayor. In the end, I knew exactly what was happening, and what I was doing. I was extremely excited.

YES! I finished it on time! Yeah, ok, you don't know but I'll be gone until Wednesday, so I won't be able to update my story… and only one more chapter! Lol oh well. Anyways, like usual….. Review!!!! Woo yay woo yay! Prepare for a grand finale with the last chapter… if I ever get to it. Lol. And don't worry; the next chapter is a bit longer than this one. lol


	11. Realizations

Ok, I gotta hurry and write this. I'm leaving for my trip in about 40 minutes. So without further ado, my grand finale!!!! YAY!

Chapter 11

Realizations (is that correct?)

The next six months were probably one of the busiest in my life. A lot happened.

After signing the building permit, we got the repair shop up within three months. For two of those months, Tia was recovering in the hospital. I would go see her and give her any updates when ever I could.

The repair shop was a great success, only days after it was built. Sonic, Knuckles and I worked as mechanics. Knuckles was just part time, because he didn't trust anyone but himself to guard the master emerald. (lol) Amy, Cream, and Tia worked as check-in ladies in the office. They all took turns of who would work when. (Whoa, that was an odd sentence!) They did what they could everywhere else. I was extremely pleased with 'my' business.

On Amy's 21st birthday, Sonic and Amy got engaged. I was kind of jealous, but I tried not to lead on. I would tell myself, that I was only 15, and I would remember Sonic's words about how I had plenty of time.

After the wedding, I stood outside the church, and watched as Sonic and Amy went off. As I stood there, Tia came up to me, and asked if I was ok.

"What's wrong Tails?" she asked. "You seemed a bit distant today."

"I did?" I asked, ashamed.

I had been trying to hide my mood.

"A little bit," Tia replied. "But it was hardly noticeable. I noticed something though…"

I sighed.

"Just jealous I guess," I said as I stared out into space.

Tia made her way in front of me, staring right into my eyes.

"I mean, I wish I had a relationship, like them, someone to love. You know?"

"Guess I don't know how you feel actually," Tia replied, moving back to my side.

Cautiously, she put her hand in mine. I didn't object.

"I have someone to love," she said.

It hit me then. I did have someone; Tia. I did like her. Or was it love? It didn't matter; I did have someone who cared about me. And I cared about Tia.

"I guess you're right," I said as I looked into her silver eyes. "I do have someone."

I squeezed her hand in mine. We stood there for a second, then Tia said,

"Thank you Tails."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being such a good friend," she replied. "I've never had anyone who's allowed me to be me without objection."

She blushed.

"You're a first."

"No, thank you," I said. "For allowing me to be myself, for always lending a helping hand… For everything. You may not be a first, but thank you just the same."

Tia smiled, and I smiled as we stood there, hand and hand, watching the setting sun. And that's when I knew, that both of my wishes, were now granted. I was the happiest fox alive.

**OHHHH! I love that chapter! Romantic, isn't it?! Lol anyway, the next story I will write will be another SonAmy, called ****Forever Love.**** It's ok, but a little rushed. Read it anyways, please! After that, I will write some more SonAmy stories, and some oneshots. Sorry, for now, I have no Tails' ideas. I'll look at any idea though, so you just ask, and I'll see what I can do! Finally, after my Sonic ideas are through… Living in a Secret World! Whoo, that's a good one, with long chapters! I can't wait to start writing that one! And then there's a new idea that I'll get on someday, The Secret Diaries. And then I might do some others. Look at my profile for more info on these. Anyways, I will hopefully start writing Forever Love when I get back from my trip. Hope you liked this story! Bye!**


End file.
